


So It's The End of the World

by black_sunset_eyes



Category: Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_sunset_eyes/pseuds/black_sunset_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>have some feelings :^)<br/>Based on this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2TE0DjdNqI</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's The End of the World

Xephos pushed through the flames, his blue eyes hunting for his friend. He pulled away as flamed lashed at him viciously, tears welling in his eyes. "G-God..no.." He spluttered out, coughing as he moved through burning bodies, scientists screaming out in pain as the fire devoured their bodies, Xephos crying out. Yoglabs was destroyed. There was no way to rebuild it, not this time. Everything was crackling, smoking. Xephos looked up towards the sun, a thick cloud of black smoke seeping out towards the atmosphere, a missile appearing out of nowhere and exploding on impact with the first thing it tapped.

Desperately, Xephos kicked rubble off of him, heavily bleeding, heavily wounded. He listened to screams and cries out for help though he could do nothing. His body ached as blood seeped from his destroyed flesh but he kept walking, breathing heavily, narrowing his eyes. "L-LALNA?!" He shouted out as he reached the cloning lab, the clones lying motionless on the floor in gooey liquid, igniting. Xephos hunted, pressing on before seeing a message written in blood, his mind blanking for a moment. In large letters sprawled across a marble wall was the word 'SORRY'. "LALNA?!" Xephos shouted out, running forwards only to find the goggles laying on the floor.

He picked them up, snarling out in fury and hurling them across the burning clone lab, gripping his stomach as the pain hit him. "YOU BASTARD!" He screeched, grinding his teeth along one another. "YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Xephos battled his way through more fire as he now searched for his best friend, from the very beginning. Anger kept him going as he began to run, coughing as black smoke filled his nostrils and attacked his body. The spaceman didn't care, he had to find the dwarf. He had to see him.

"HONEYDEW?" Xephos shouted in fear, moving between rooms before his head snapped down the long corridor. The break room. He turned quickly, tripping over his own feet, rolling out of the way when a piece of the lab came tumbling down, cracking into shards, splintering his body. Xephos rose to his feet again and ran, giving a quick thought before kicking down the door.

It didn't take him long. There lay his friend next to the coffee machine wounded and broken. Xephos ran over and slid down next to him, shoving rubble off him. "Honeydew..." He whimpered into his friend. "Please..."

The dwarf put a gloved hand on the spaceman, smiling. "I'm alright.." He inhaled and spluttered out a deadly cough.

"You're not, this is all my fault!" Xephos' voice hitched as he cuddled his friend.

"Don't blame yourself, now..." Honeydew was calm and collected, wheezing out as many breaths as he could. "Thank you.."

"For what?!" Xephos spat out, tears falling rapidly, hitting Honeydew's ever growing colder body. "I messed up, I killed everyone.."

Honeydew wrapped his arms around Xephos, breathing out as he fought back tears from the pain. "No you didn't, you just did your best and I'm proud of you Xephos, I really am." His voice was genuine and upbeat. He let go and lent back, his eyes closing. 

"Please don't leave me.."

"So it's the end of the world.." Honeydew muttered, gripping Xephos' jacket. "I'll give life to a world, that's our own.."

Xephos pushed a bloody hand through Honeydew's hair, watching his body go pale as it became limp, his helmet falling off as he relaxed and became motionless. He whimpered, curling round Honeydew and weeping, listening to the crackling fire around him, feeling it begin to swallow the two but he didn't care, he just weeped into his friend, never wanting to let go.


End file.
